the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
1% Battery
'''1% Battery '''is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 4. Synopsis Lori's phone is about to die, so she has to find an adapter and a plug or else her data will be lost. Plot Lori is checking her messages. But instead of appearing a screen with the time and an space for the password, there appears a black screen with a battery that has a small red line, and a text that says '1%, please connect immediately to avoid data loss'. Fortunately Lori has her charger to the hand, but the problem radicates in finding a plug, as all the other plugs in the house are occupied by the rest: Leni with her hair-dryer, Luna with her guitar, Luan with her camera, Lincoln with his laptop, Lucy with an scaner, Lana with her electric warmer, Lola with her polisher, Lisa with a printer and Lily with an electric blanket. And that's not enough, because Lori's charger has a contact of type G -which is used in the United Kingdom- and she doesn't has an adapter. If you check the list above sure you will notice Lynn isn't there. Lori enters to her room, and sees the vacant plug. What she does is turn off the phone, and run to the store to get an adapter from type G to type A. When she arrives to the store, goes to the electronics aisle, and sees there's only one adapter of type G, but another buyer wants it: a british man that comes for a vacation and needs an adapter to connect all his items. We can say a race starts for getting the adapter. Lori manages to get first, but she's blocked by the british man, that takes the adapter and runs with it to the checkout. Lori comes back home without the adapter. Lincoln goes down the stairs, because he's going to exit from the house. Lori asks him where do he'll go. Lincoln says that he will go with Clyde to the new tech store that sends 'Ñ Brand' products, that today is giving all adapters on half-price. Both run to the store, for finding too much people blocking the door. While Lincoln's still fighting to enter thru the front door, Lori decides to round behind. Once inside, she localizes the adapters immediately. Only she has to find the type G one. They had one. Lori takes it, and goes to the checkout to pay it. The cashier says the store only accepts pesos, not bothering if they're from Mexico, Argentina, Chile, Colombia or Cuba, because the store's objective is renewing Latin American technology. When the front door is derribed, Lincoln runs to the adapters. Lori insists the cashier for letting her use dollars. The cashier is about to call the guy of security for 'American Patriotism'. Lori asks the cashier where she can convert the dollars to pesos. The cashier points to a machine that gives change. Lori runs to the machine to get pesos. Now the queue is on the same cashier, so Lori goes to the one's less full. The cashier attends her, and Lori pays the adapter. Once she arrives home, she almost forgot she had to find a plug. She remembers Lynn didn't has used her plug yet. So Lori runs to her room, and connects the charger with the adaptator to the electricity. But when she connects it, there's a blackout at the house. Lori fears her phone and her data had been lost. But the house counts with reserve energy installed by Lisa. The phone saved, and the data didn't lost. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Vhs